


Lemon lime (zim x oc)

by Shialee_heart



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aliens, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genetic Engineering, Heavy Angst, Hybrids, IM GONNA FUCK HIM, Implied/Referenced Torture, Laboratories, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Possible Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Random - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, Zim Has a Praise Kink (Invader Zim), does anyone use the citrus scale anymore?, lemon in later chapters, very slow updates, zim has dick and pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shialee_heart/pseuds/Shialee_heart
Summary: This is the story of Delilah!She once was human but now she isn't.... read on and you will find out the story to be unveiled!!!





	Lemon lime (zim x oc)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on my wattpad...there is more parts on the wattpad my user name is shialee_heart on wattpad same of here and uhh yee also no she isnt an irken just so yall know.... uwu....enjoy fuckers 
> 
> WAIT ANOTHER THING!!!   
> The formatting is weird because I am new to using this program  
> Ok that is all  
> Go and read this horrible story

It's a bright day outside. Not a cloud in the sky. The grass is flowing in rhythm to the wind. Feet pass by on the grass causing it to shrink down. The feet aren't feet at all.... hooves... A tail hits the ground as the creature runs. Thump... thump... thump.... **Thump** Silence... On the ground a creature has fallen... thier cat like ears start to twitch... The world fades black.....

(??? Pov)

I open my eyes, it is very bright. I squint my eyes and get used to the light. I look around and get used to my surroundings. "It must have been a dream" i whisper to myself. I notice that this isnt his usual lab, maybe he sent me to a new one. I am seated on a table with a white sheet over it. My hands and hooves have been chained down. I see someone..... i havent seen anyone like them. They are wearing a blue shirt with a grey blank face and a large black coat like thing. They have golden hazel eyes and large glasses. Their hair is put back into a large cow lick. "Oh! Your awake." I hear the random person say.  I decide not to talk, i dont know what they are doing. Is dad doing another test on me?

(Dib's pov)

 _I found this creature when i was running after zim.... i wonder what they are. They seem to be a human with sharp claws on their hands. They have the bottom half of a goat with brown fur, they also seem have a green lizard tail with light green spikes She must be an alien I have to ask questions on why she is here!_ "So" I began "why are you on earth? What is your mission?!" (??? Pov) Oh god oh god "Um...umm... please dont hurt me I dont want more tests! I dont want anymore! Please... I need to get out of here! I want to see the grass for once! I want to be able to breath!!" I start to have a panic attack and i start to hyperventilate...I'm losing my breath The world fades black once again... I wake up once more on a bed I see that person again. I take a look around the room making sure to keep in mind where I can hide... i look at the random person...wait are they a kid they seem too short to be an adult....oh god he looked at me... "H-hi?" I just stuttered of course...stupid me "Are you going to freak out again?" I suddenly hear "N-no s-sir"... "D-did you just call me...sir?" "I-im s-sorry!! i-im s-so sorry!!" "Nononono calm down I'm not going to do anything to you, are you ok? (???pov) "-are you ok?" No one has ever asked me that.... is he trying to trick me?? I back up against the wall in fear.. I start to whimper and cry.. he now looks worried with a little hint of scared....oh god oh god he sat next to me oh god oh god...I can smell his fear it is stronger than his worry now which is still very strong... can I even trust him...he is worried though.... "Delilah..." I mutter out.. he looks at me confused "What?" I hear him say.. "Delilah... my name" I jump, he put his hand on my back rubbing in circles...I eventually melt into it and start to purr and trill, I lean down onto his leg and purr louder.. With his other hand he wipes away my left over tears with a tissue. I eventually start to get tired. I let out a big yawn and curled my tail around his body. Cuddling into his leg I fall alseep peacefully.


End file.
